Teacups And Tears
by brierlynn03
Summary: Sometimes being left in the dark isn't the worst thing. Not from your friends. From your fellow police officers...from your brother. Sometimes, being left in the dark can lead to the light. Horror/Crime. Tragedy. Multiple character including main character deaths. Talk of serial rapists and killers.


**FAGE 12. Never Too Late to Start Anew**

**Title: Tea Cups And Tears**

**Written for: Jadiona**

**Written By: brierlynn03**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella, Jasper, Demetri**

**Summary/Prompt used: A tragedy or horror story**

Sometimes being left in the dark isn't the worst thing. Not from your friends. From your fellow police officers...from your brother. Sometimes, being left in the dark can lead to the light. Horror/Crime. Tragedy. Multiple character deaths. Talk of serial rapists and killers

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**(A C2 will be set up for all FAGE 12 entries, and details will be posted on the Facebook page)**

**Author's Note:**

**This story has MAJOR character death. This story has mentions of rapes and killings. From the POV of a Police Officer turned FBI agent. I hope that you enjoy my story!**

Prelude: What Makes Me Stay

FBI Profiler Jasper Whitlock's POV.

Sometimes, I wonder what a criminal is thinking. There are some that you know that they had little to no options in the choices that they made. Then, we have the ones that sadly we will never know what made the murderers what they are. There are many reasons why some of them don't talk.

Sometimes someone finds out about their deepest darkest secret and they have to make sure they don't talk by taking them out themselves, whether it be in their own self-defense or the defense of others. While most of my coworkers would have no issue with that, I do. Especially when I think back to one particular case that has haunted me since the beginning of my career.

One that I let personal feelings get in the way of solving a bunch of murders that caused a state of panic in the Olympic Peninsula and amongst others in the United States for years. While the victims were mainly women with long brown hair and brown eyes, several men were also killed. Mostly boyfriends, brothers, or husbands of the victims. To say that I used to be best friends with a serial killer and did not know it, almost made me leave the Police force. If I had left, I would have never gone to work for the FBI.

What made me stay in the police force? If I left, then I was giving that asshole the right to control me. Control how I made my living. I was giving him the right to determine what was best for my family. My family that included the woman that was supposed to be his last victim, or so a journal entry I found in his home said. I highly doubt that he would have stopped until he was caught or killed.

My name is Jasper Whitlock. I am a Behavioral Analyst with the FBI in Seattle, Washington. This is my story.

Chapter One: How I Got Here.

I grew up outside of Houston, Texas until I moved with my Aunt Esme, who I was living with decided she wanted a change. That change came about with my move to the small town of Forks, Washington.

It was there I made friends with a great group of people. Many who were there-for-lifers, meaning they had been in that town all their lives and wanted to stay. Though, some were transplants like me. There was a population boom in the town. Many people wanted to be near Seattle, but not too close. I am still not sure why my Aunt Esme picked Forks to live in, but we ended up better off there than Houston.

She met and fell in love with the town's youngest doctor, Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Cullen also had an adopted nephew called Edward Masen Cullen. Aunt Esme and Carlisle married within six months of meeting and we moved into their home.

Edward and I are the same age, though he is younger than me by four months. Given we lived in Forks, we were in several of the same classes at school. We were both popular and had our choice of women. I dated, but not to the extent that Edward did. He was reckless and wild.

Several guys hung out in our group of friends. Some of them were good influences. Others were part of the reason why he fell. I was the only one who only had a single girlfriend. Riley Biers, Garrett O'Connor, James Hunter, Felix Martinez, Demetri Hampton, and Edward, otherwise known as Masen Cullen, were good friends, always hanging out with each other. Also, getting into trouble together. Several drug busts happened and the community was thankful to get rid of the tons of drugs from the streets.

There were multiple scares of girls telling these guys that they were raped and or pregnant. Some dodged several bullets. Some were not so lucky.

How they never realized what exactly made girls go after them like that, I don't know. Several of them have records. So many, that I am not sure who has what. I wish I had more guts to ask Chief Swan who had what in their records. But, I do not think that he could have told me. As a member of the Forks Cadet program, I was allowed to learn about being a police officer, get on the job training to use for later in my career.

I was friends with my girlfriend Alice's friends-Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Angela Weber. Angela Weber...she has always been such a kind and loving person, albeit shy. She was the person that was loved by everyone.

Occasionally, I hung out with Edward and his friends. There were times that I could tell things were going to head south, so I would call Charlie and let him know what was going on. No matter what time, day or night, he would come and break it up. As a loyal informant, I was never in trouble. It has always been beyond me how nobody ever realized how Charlie got tipped off. I never took part in their games of drinking, smoking weed, and doing drugs, which helped me a lot.

Edward had friends involved in the Volturi Mafia. The drug-running organization was run by Aristotle "Aro" Volturi and his brothers, Marcus and Caius. Though they were successful in Boston, New York City, Chicago, and Los Angeles, they wanted more. The brothers were currently working their way up the 101 corridors and wanted to get the whole west coast hooked on their brands of heroin and cocaine.

Sadly, they are getting their wishes. What is more saddening is the number of lives that have been lost in the process. Charlie wanted to stop the travel from getting into Forks, but he was too late. His intel was flawed, giving the new drug dealers time to set up shop. New high school students came in that were the suppliers. Direct family of Aro's, his own grandchildren, Alec and Jane DiVolti. They supposedly changed the children's last names to keep them hidden.

During that time, I became close to our Police Chief Charlie Swan. I was curious as to what made investigations work. I eventually became an honorary police officer in training. I signed up for college courses in forensics and any other classes that would help me to become a police officer. It was during this time that several killings took place. I was never a suspect, since 90% of the time I was with the Chief or other officers.

These killings started as mostly teen girls. There was no particular look. Some teenage boy victims were also thrown into the mix. Perhaps they were boyfriends or brothers that might have walked in at the wrong time. All over the state of Washington with the highest concentration around Seattle and Challum County.

This was when Bella Swan came to live with her father after not living with him since she was about two. She lived with her Mom and new Step-Dad, Renee and Phil Drywer until he got a contract with the Jacksonville minor league baseball team, who's name I never could remember. This was one of the reasons I was never a fan of Renee. That is for another story for another time.

Edward met her and "fell in love with her." Something that the family had heard many times before. So, we waited with bated breath, knowing that he would have to keep his head in the game and clean being Charlie's daughter. His only daughter and worse, an only child.

There was a slow drop in the murder rate in the area.

The Forks, Challum County Sheriffs, and Washington State Police Departments were all hopeful that the peace was because the killer was somehow dead. Deep down, I think many of us knew better.

And now, the story of how my life and family were changed.

Not sure if it was for the better or worse, but it taught me many lessons.

Chapter Two: Happy Days

I hate waking up at this God awful hour to go to school. Nothing ever happens in this small town, but today something will change that. I can feel it. Alice told me that my life was about to be altered and that change was coming today. A cold February day in my junior year.

Today, Bella Swan moved back to Forks, Washington to live with her father, Police Chief Charlie Swan. Charlie after he found out that his daughter was coming home, became happier like I have never seen and I have grown to know Charlie well over the years.

I have learned in the three years that Alice and I have been together to just smile and say "yes dear."

The day after I moved here, I met my Alice at the local diner. She was sitting in a corner booth and when she saw me, came up running to me jumping into my arms. I was startled and nearly dropped her, but thankfully I did not. That time, anyways.

That was when she informed me that "You kept me waiting long enough." I laughed and just told her that I was "Sorry for making a lovely lady like her wait so long." We became best friends and partners shortly after and barely are alone. I have been lucky to have her in my life.

Just like Alice said, February 12th, my life changed for the better. Bella Swan moved back to Forks to be with her Father, Chief Charlie Swan. Charlie became a happier man in the time that she told him that she wanted to come and live with him again. After Bella got here, he was even happier.

That day, Edward seemed to relax and change his womanizing ways. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle were excited. I had prayed that it would last.

Edward seemed to find his match in Bella Swan. It was truly odd. He went from one of the biggest players in Forks and La Push to a one-woman man. It was truly a wonderful, scary thing to watch.

With the introduction of Bella to Edward's friends, it seemed to calm them down as well. A couple of the other guys started looking to settle with only one girl. James found that Victoria Sutherland might be good for more than just a casual fling. Felix saw that Heidi Gracelin was a good fit for him. Demetri and Riley also started looking for someone. It was nice to see the group relax.

Instead of several murders a weekend, there were maybe one or two a month. While law enforcement was happy with the sharp decline, any amount of murders were too many.

Time went by, slowly it seemed the murderer might have moved on.

When it came time to go to college, Edward and Bella applied together. They each got excepted to Dartmouth, in Hanover. New Hampshire. In a strange turn of events, Edward's friends Demetri and Garrett were also going to Dartmouth as well. Small world that four kids from a town as small as Forks had four of its kids in the prestigious college. That has never happened in Forks' history. Everyone from Forks was proud of them.

To Dartmouth. New England and all of New York State all had a crime spree of brown hair and brown-eyed women who were kidnapped and murdered. We never told Bella the full extent, figuring since she would be safe living off-campus with Edward.

Charlie was never more grateful that Esme and Carlisle were able to make that happen. As much as he did not like his daughter living with her boyfriend, the newest string of murders made him feel better about his daughter's safety.

If only there were clues to who it was. The damn bastard left us nothing to lead us to who he was and there were never any witnesses... One thing for sure is that the killer was smart.

Chapter Three: More you know

Graduating from the Police Academy was a truly life-changing experience for me. I'd already completed my degree in Criminal Justice and Cyber Security. At the same time, that did not help keep the women safe. I took every Criminal Profiling course I was able to in college. I even was able to get advice from some Criminal Profilers I know from the job as well.

One such couple who was instrumental in getting the FBI and more resources were Carmen and Eleazar Denali. When they read the reports that Charlie had given me to give to anyone who would listen, they were pissed that the FBI would not take the case.

A town as small as Forks having six murders in four months is not right.

Nor was it okay that Seattle had an uptick of murders as well, nearly fifty.

Port Angeles had nearly twenty.

The tiny village of La Push, of all places, had two.

In total, the different police forces were able to guess that whoever this killer was, was most likely responsible for almost 100 deaths in two years.

Phone calls were made and I was put on several task forces to get an understanding of what makes this our killer tick.

There were many theories. The one thing that really got me was the one that I most likely knew who it was. That bothered me. And many of the investigators. Understandably so.

While there was a need for FBI involvement, there were several that thought it was not worthy of the FBI. Maybe they were lost in the woods. Even when we proved that their bodies were all found. We got to the head of the local FBI office, and she was pissed that it took so long for their involvement.

The FBI should have been involved when there were more than five victims suspected to be by the same perpetrator. After the ass ripping that those who said that there was no need for FBI involvement, which Charlie was spared since he went to every channel he could to get them here. But, that trip had been planned for next week. Flights and hotels were booked for him and me to go. Charlie told the FBI he was going to New England to see if there was a connection to the murders in the Olympic Peninsula, we also opted for this detour to visit Bella and Edward. That made the investigators happy that Charlie was willing to help out another jurisdiction.

FBI personnel were sent to New Hampshire to investigate the murders there, and they seemed to be connected. There were several options for suspects for both cases. The Volturi Mafia being in both parts of the country made any of them likely suspects. Bella, Edward, Garrett, and Demetri were added to the list since they were from the Olympic Peninsula.

As well as two boys from the La Push Reservation; one named Embry Call and the other Paul Lahote. Bella was quickly ruled out because her feet did not match the footprints from any of the crime scenes. Embry was also ruled out because was not in Washington state the entire time of the murders. Paul stayed on the list until a set of footprints were found on two of the crime scenes that did not match his, one in Port Angeles and one in Hanover. This piece of evidence ruled a lot of people out. Sadly, there were two people it did not: Edward and Demetri. They wear the same shoes in the same size. I argued it could also be Garrett since he is a size smaller.

Then, a name came into my mind that threw me off.

Alistair Williamson.

Alistair was a truck driver who made stops all over the country, who came to town often enough that nobody would think of him as an outsider. He hated being home with his wife and four kids. His wife, Amber, was not a happy woman. Not that many women would be happy if their husband came home one or two days a month and barely made enough for their family of seven.

Come to think of it, she has brown eyes and brown hair. Just like Bella. I saw pictures of Amber before marriage and children. You would think that they were twins, only twenty-four years apart.

Their family lives outside of Saratoga Springs, New York on a family-owned dairy farm. Alistair was in charge until Amber took over. When she got pregnant with her sons Diego and Devin, she was given the farm in hopes that Alistair would take over and grow the farm. He did not. Not even after the birth of their other three children, Brianna, Whitney, and Henry.

It was determined that Alistair was not in town some of the days suspected of deaths in Washington. But, once we got his trip records from his trucking company, it was determined that he was in other towns that had rapes and murders while he was there visiting. Once I made that connection, I informed Charlie and the Denali's and they were concerned. Like me, they were concerned with having a second serial killer.

Alistair was my first murder interrogation. I asked Charlie to come with me and he and the bureau agreed. We were able to find where he was going to be and thankfully, he was due in Port Angeles in two days dropping a load. While we did not want to wait, it gave us two days to get our evidence in order.

Across the country, there were two hundred victims that could have been his victims. Some that lived and had described a man that looked like him. Five who were raped and carried his potential children. Looking at the five kids, four of them look like his other kids enough that we agreed it was possible.

DNA tests were ordered for the children and samples were collected while we were waiting for Alistair. Amber was questioned. The DNA of her and her children were taken as well and tested against the other children.

By the time Alistair came in, the DNA tests were done. All five children were his, placing him at the scene of the crimes. Just those five cases alone made sure he was going to jail for many years. These kids proved that he had been raping women for at least seventeen years. His children by the rapes he did range from two years old to seventeen years old.

It was even more sickening that one of the women was the family's long time neighbor, Jenna. One of her kids was dating Alistair's daughter, Bree.

Sixteen-year-old Christopher Jones had been dating Bree for over two years when they found out they were actually siblings. It devastated the small town they lived in. Alistair's family was shunned by many. But, they held their head high. Christopher's Mom, Jenna, had no issues with Amber and her children. She just had a few choice words to say to him. That made the small town gather around the Williamson family. They changed their last name to her maiden name, Fitzgerald.

After several days of on and off interrogation, in which he never asked for a lawyer, but he offered names and locations of his victims. At least the ones he knew of. His goal for a deal was to not be on death row. After talking with other investigators and prosecutors, as well as known victims, they agreed that it was better to have names and locations for potential victims.

I wish I never read the evidence, seen the pictures, or heard that evil man's words in my head.

The journals were more rambling than words. In total, nearly five hundred and fifty victims were given justice. Many were cold cases that would have never been solved had I not found him. That is a scary thought of how many more victims he might have had. Nobody would have thought of him in some of these cases.

Thankfully, for most of the families, different police officers and FBI officers were able to find all but three. He admitted to burning their bodies so they would not be found. While that is sad in and of itself, the fact that he admits to murdering these two girls and one boy makes it so we can give the two families closure.

A sister and brother were two of the victims, the third was the brother's fiance. Avery and Kelsey Martin were twenty and seventeen years old. Avery's fiance of five months, Lucia Fulton was the third. It appeared that the trio was wedding shopping when they got a flat tire. Nobody had cell phones then and they were miles from the nearest house or town. They waited and sadly came across Alistair in his truck. The three of them met their end in an Oklahoma cornfield.

While getting justice for those victims will always be a highlight of my career, it was not what I was aiming to find. I wanted to find the killer of the unsolved murders around us. But, I was grateful that we solved such a huge case.

Chapter Four: Even in hell, there can be a wedding to plan

Time goes by and sometimes, the things that change stay the same. I asked Alice to marry me when we were twenty-one. She was beyond excited and within a week, we had a wedding planner for over summer break. Leave it to my woman to need only a week to get major decisions made for a wedding.

We found a little house not too far from the edge of town and bought it. It was a three-bedroom with a bath and a half ranch style home. The outside is light blue and has a red door and trim. It has a fully finished basement that holds my man cave. I am really excited about that.

Best of all. This is where we will be getting married. We have about ten acres of land with some on the Calawah River. It was a nice and peaceful place to come home to after the many long days at the office.

There have not been any murders since most of my graduating class went to college, really does not help matters. Of the possible suspects, the one that scares me the most is my step-brother, Edward. Most, if not all the victims, look like Bella. They share similarities. It might cause Charlie to go into an early grave. He works in this case around the clock. It is sad to see.

In happier light, any of our friends from out of state were coming back into town for my wedding. I let different precincts in the Northwest know that there may be an increase in crime and to keep track during late June and early July.

Alice was being secretive in regards to the wedding planning. It was scaring me, but I am fine with it. It is almost like she is trying to plan how to get her best friend, Bella, to get married or engaged. Bella was involved in every single choice for the wedding. Which I am sure Bella enjoyed. Even though she is across the country from us. But, like any good man, I let her do her thing. I worked a ton of overtime, knowing I will need some time off for the wedding and honeymoon.

The plan is that Bella will be Alice's maid of honor and Charlie will be my best man. He helped to form me into the man that I am today and I would not be here without him. This is a multi-purpose reason. We are going to use my wedding as a way to get possible information to rule out Edward and some of his friends as suspects in the investigation. I hate that my wedding is going to be a string operation, but if it means the killings will stop, I am all for it.

The dresses were bought and tuxedos rented. The decorations and food for the wedding and Bachelor and Bachelorette parties planned. I am not looking forward to mine. Alice is getting a spa treatment the day before. Emmett McCarty, one of my FBI friends is looking at getting me a weekend in

Seattle involving lots of alcohol and strippers. I am protesting. Edward is not helping. He loves going to strip clubs and sadly, it makes Bella really uncomfortable. I really wish that Edward was a better man to her. That girl deserves better. Don't get me wrong. Edward is usually good for her. But there are times that he really does stupid things, like getting handsy with a stripper.

Thankfully, I convinced the guys that we should stick away from the strippers and went deep-sea fishing instead. We decided to rent a chartered fishing boat and went for a whole weekend. The boat was wired so that all our conversations would be monitored and we asked the boat owner and friend of Bella and Charlie's, Jacob Black, to put in the contract that they have video and audio monitoring throughout the boat. He readily agreed to help me with whatever I needed to catch the murderer. All the equipment was tested before we left for our trip. Once we knew it worked, we just needed to wait. Jacob took the boat out for the weekend before ours to test it out with Charlie, his dad Billy, and him. Everything worked perfectly.

I wish I could say that it stayed that way.

Chapter Five: Boating hells and goals

When we got on board, I already knew something was off. The alcohol that Charlie was supposed to bring was not there. Other alcohol was, and that made me nervous since Jake never touched it. Instead of bottled beer which would have been safer, it was tap. Jacob realized that his business partner, Sam Uley must have made the change not realizing that Jacob knew the beer was allowed. Normally, they don't allow alcohol on their boat. Jacob was trying to help out our investigation. After some back and forth with Sam who was on shore, he and their friend, Jared Cameron, brought the alcohol back, annoyed as hell. As a payback, we will be cleaning the boat thoroughly once we are done. If we get this case closed, I might clean the damn thing monthly if they wanted or needed us to!

Thankfully, we were able to get the alcohol put away and test all the microphones before Edward and the rest of those coming. We had a no cell phone policy on board. We were hoping that nobody brought technology blockers to make the microphones and cameras useless. Certain pieces of equipment have wave frequencies that allow them to broadcast wavelengths. Whether it is sound, video, or internet, if the right or in our case wrong equipment is present, we have no way of using the evidence or to call for should the need arise.

When the rest of the men came, it got loud pretty quickly. While Charlie, Emmett, and I drank our fair share, we mostly stayed sober. Alice was a genius in ordering us personalized wooden beer mugs. It was shaped so that it could hold a bottle of beer. This was perfect. Each of us got one with our own names on them, so we knew whose was whose. This was great so that Charlie, Emmett, and I never lost track of our beers and we were able to make people think we were drinking more than we were.

Fishing was a blast! Much better than going to the strip club and most of the guys agreed. Except for Edward, Garrett, Felix, and Demetri. They, like always wanted to see naked women. This made Charlie mad that the man who had been dating his daughter was upset that he was not seeing a bunch of naked women. This trip was really making Charlie, not like the Edward that he was seeing.

There were many signs that he had the potential to be a killer. At the very least a rapist. While loving and sweet to Bella, Edward seemed to not value other women. He belittles them and thinks they are toys to play with. He was really bad before Bella came, but you sometimes still see the monster in his eyes. His sexual needs were always met no matter how much the woman protested. Sadly, Felix and Garrett also have the same risks. It is sickening to think that there might be a trio of killers running around.

Mike Newton came over to me and was happy to be here. He was acting overly drunk, which was not his style and it was concerning. The drink that he had was open and not in his glass. This was what we were trying to avoid.

I looked over to Emmett and he nodded at me. We grab Newton and walk him into another room. I grabbed gloves and his cup and Emmett put in on one of the beds in the room. I got my testing kit and took a sample of the liquid. It turned out to be mixed with a date rape drug. Why would Newton be given a date rape drug? Did he want it? I could see him wanting something like a little weed...but nothing else. He did weed back in the day.

To be honest, I did as well. Especially when I was undercover for a minute. It was a good time for me. And my partner at the time. I don't remember her real name, but she was called Kiley Matthews. Odd name if you ask me, but what do I know?

I show Emmett the test results and he grabs Charlie and Jacob. It is decided that we will be going home early to get Newton checked out at the hospital. Carlisle is a doctor and can keep an eye on him while we get back to La Push, where an ambulance and other cops will be waiting for us.

What a way to end my party.

As we got to the docks, I had a sinking feeling. I hoped that I was wrong.

Chapter Six: Oh, when it rains it pours.

When we docked to the pier on La Push, there were cops, FBI vehicles, and ambulances all over. Nobody's going to get any sleep tonight!

We all were taken into separate cars and brought to the La Push community center. While small, it was going to get the job done. Newton was able to tell paramedics that Felix gave him his drink.

That almost made me feel better.

My interrogation was rough. I had a breathalyzer test done and it showed a nearly zero reading. I was definitely sober. Found out that Emmett and Charlie were also sober with similar results. We each explained how we were able to pull it off. That the mugs I got for the party were so we could have a beer and make it look like we were drinking all night. The bureau Chief asked where I got them, and when I mentioned my wife found them he laughed.

Apparently, the bureau could use these in sting operations. I bet this Etsy shop owner is going to be thrilled with the new customers she is about to get. Maybe she will give them a group discount?

Once the investigation was done regarding how one cop, a chief of police, and an FBI agent allowed one of the party-goers to get drugged, we were able to go back to work.

There was talk about not using the wedding as a hunting ground. That the police must be looking for it. That made my heart sink.

I could not tell who was talking. Just that there were at least two people.

That left me on edge. Charlie looked like he had seen a ghost.

Isabella Swan was a target. But for a later date.

Because knowing that she is safe now makes me feel better.

Chapter Seven: The feeling of…

I want to cancel the wedding. While I know that Alice would understand and agree to go to the Justice of the Peace, I don't want this experience away from her or our families.

Carlisle is now in the know. He had to be brought to speed when many different law enforcement agencies were involved in a small boating incident. Sadly, he was not surprised when Edward came up as a potential suspect for the killings. He had pondered that for years.

That would have been great information to know. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Thanking Carlisle for information that would have been nice to have had years ago. Maybe it would have saved lives. I had started to beat myself until Charlie realized what I was doing and pulled me out of my ass.

"Had Carlisle told you about his suspicion of Edward, you might not have caught that Williamson asswipe. Even though this killer is still hunting. How much worse could it have been knowing that ass wipe was still out there? How many more kids might he have? Would Bree and Christopher, Alistair's daughter and son be better off not knowing they are actually siblings? That has to be hard knowing they dated for over two years! Can you imagine that? What if they got married and had kids? The heartbreak there! We will find this killer. If there is more than one? We will find them all."

Charlie is not a man of many words. For him, that is an epic speech that may never happen again. So I listened. He was right. If nothing else, we got a man who we were not aiming for off the streets. A truly evil man who would not have stopped until he was caught or dead.

I feel bad for Bree and Christopher. They are victims in the truest sense of it all. But my getting their father to confess his crimes, saved them in many ways.

So, I made it my mission to catch the killers for the current cases.

For the victims. For Bella.

For me.

Chapter Nine: A wedding and a fight.

Finally, it's my wedding day! I'm sober and hoping to stay that way!

Emmett's trying to get me drunk. But, I have to stay on my A-game. There are plenty of women who are coming to the wedding and reception that look like the victim pool, including Alice and Bella.

Our backyard looks like a fairytale. I know Alice will be happy with it! Several friends and I have worked hard to make that a reality. Is it my idea of what I wanted my wedding to be? Hell no! I wanted to elope. But, Alice will be happy, so I am happy.

I am getting my clothes on. Several of my coworkers are going to be coming even if they are working, which makes me happy.

Looking over the backyard I see what Alice envisioned. I see some of the tree branches draped in a lace fabric. I see little American flags with red roses attached to the chairs. There are red roses in pots surrounding the altar. The altar has white and red roses with blue hydrangea and small American flags on each corner. It really is pretty.

Never had thought Alice would want this kind of wedding, but I am happy that I am wearing a blue suit with a white dress shirt and red tie.

Her wedding bouquet has a row of blue hydrangea and then red and white roses mixed together. It really looks pretty. My boutonniere is a red rose and some blue hydrangea.

My men are all dressed. Charlie, Edward, Cheney, and Newton. It makes me feel good that they are here with me.

Especially after Newton got drugged at my bachelor party. Not the highlight of my day.

I stayed sober. I needed to keep Alice and Bella safe. Charlie did not drink at all either. He invited a few friends of his including Jacob Black and some officers from La Push to patrol the area. If a guest left that was Edward, Demetri, Felix, Garrett, James, or Riley, they were to be followed.

I still have no idea why I invited them.

When the wedding is about to start, I am in awe.

Bella and Angela, and Alice's friends from college, Heather and Stephanie.

The girls all seemed to get along pretty well.

They are all wearing red knee-length dresses with off the shoulder straps.

They are really pretty. I know Bella was excited to wear flats and a shorter dress. Charlie was as well. It was funny! The poor man was worried we would be taking her to the hospital because she tripped and broke something.

That girl has never been known for her gracefulness. One of the reasons you love her.

Their hair is in curls and half up. Simple makeup. I look over to Edward and he looks torn. That is confusing. I nod to Charlie to look at Edward and he does. He does not look happy about that.

Newton looks like he has seen an angel. Jacob is in the back and he looks upset. Oh let the fun begin. I forgot that everyone loves Bella Swan.

Then, the music changes to the Bridal cannon. And Alice looks like a vision from God. Her white satin dress is also knee-length and with off shoulder straps. It is simple and elegant. Her vail has two pieces, one over her beautiful face and the other was elbow length. She looks beautiful.

My personal angel. Alice's hair was in an updo with curls. I am a lucky man.

We listened to Angela's Dad, Pastor Weber, say our vows. It was magical.

When he said to kiss my bride, I kissed the hell out of her! Emmett's loud voice yelling for us to get a room was what got us to stop. Alice and I had to laugh.

We were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Jasper and Alice Whitlock and everyone went wild.

Alice is finally mine!

We started the reception and everyone had a great time. The food was great! There were sparklers on each table which were for when we were running away! No matter what, the party ended at 10:30. I knew I would need my wife.

We get to the bouquet and garter tosses. We do the garter toss first. I don't know why.

Charlie and Edward are dragged to the area. Carlisle is holding Edward in place and one of the married Forks Deputies, Andy Mac Donald is holding Charlie. I think people are aiming for Edward and Bella to be the next married. They have been dating long enough.

After I torture my wife and grab the garter, I throw it backwards to the group of men.

Hoots and hollers are heard when I realize that it landed on Edward's head. Perfect! As long as he is not the killer.

The women gather around Alice, waiting impatiently for the bouquet to be tossed. It is not her bouquet, but a smaller version of hers. We are drying hers for the memories of the day.

When Alice threw the mini bouquet, Bella caught it. Edward was already on edge. When the girls all fussed over Bella catching the bouquet, Edward looked like he was going to jump off the deep end. They have only been dating for eight years. All through high school and now through college.

What does he do? He throws the garter at Newton and ran into his Volvo and speeds off. I guess Edward is nowhere near ready for marriage like we thought he would be. Many people are laughing at the scene in front of them. But nobody who knows this might be the start of him devolving into the darkness. An undercover officer follows him.

Bella is so ecstatic that she does not realize right away that her beau had left. She then gets confused when Newton is holding the garter.

Charlie and I look at each other. Thankfully, Newton does not make it more awkward than it already is. They take pictures together and it makes me happy that he is trying to make her smile. The man has always pined over her. He is currently single, and even though he dated in the past, they never measured up to her.

That was when I wondered if I got the Washington angle all wrong. Shit.

This was going to be a long night.

Chapter Ten: Angry Wife. Miserable Life.

I could not get the idea of Edward being a killer out of my head. So much so that I could barely make love to my wife. She was not happy in the least. I tried to blame the alcohol, but she knows me better than that.

Blessing and a curse. At least she does not ask.

Edward was found, though it was with his pants around his ankles and him buried into a very new brunette named Tanya.

How new? When I saw her hours before, at my wedding, she was bleach blond.

Edward got so shit faced that he did not realize that he was not sleeping with his girlfriend.

To make matters worse, he asked Tanya to marry him. This is not going to end well.

Charlie is pissed. It takes three of us to keep Charlie away from Edward. We are worried that Edward will end up dead. Hell, I wanted to kill him!

Carlisle and Esme came and got him. One thing neither of them tolerated was being unfaithful to one's partner. No matter the reason. Edward might not have an asshole left to sit on by the time they are through with him.

I am at a loss of words.

I get back to the house and see Alice in the kitchen having a cup of chamomile tea. Things are not good when the chamomile comes out.

While I shouldn't, I need to tell her that her best friend will be needing her. What I found when I got to the hotel and her head sank.

"I had a feeling that would happen. I heard Tanya saying she was going to dye her hair after the wedding. That Edward had been stupid for far too long. She was going to make him stay with her. She needs a morning-after pill. She plans on getting pregnant." I am at a loss. Charlie and Mac come over and take her statement and Alice goes to Charlie's house where Bella was staying.

"Something has to give. You know, Edward has always cheated on her. He doesn't want to hurt her with the kind of sexual release he needs. He told me that after you and Charlie left. Like this won't destroy her." Emmett said, walking into the room.

"Yeah. Cause that makes it better. They have been together for eight years, Emmett. Eight! Almost as long as Alice and I. Why would he do it?" I said in disbelief.

"I have no idea, Whitlock. I wish I did." He looks out the window. I do the same. I can't believe that yesterday I married Alice and that instead of a honeymoon, she is talking to her best friend who most likely now knows that her boyfriend of eight years has rarely been faithful. Yeah. Not anyone's idea of a good time.

When Alice comes back, she is beyond exhausted. Emmett and I look at her and I get the tea water started for some chamomile tea. She turns the water off and goes straight for the wine. That is not good.

"Did you know that Edward asked Bitchya to marry him? WITH his mother's engagement ring? That he planned to ask Bella last night at the wedding and got cold feet when we changed the order of the bouquet and garter toss? THAT was why he RAN!" She is pissed.

"Did he mention that he has always cheated on her? Did he get the ring back?" I know what that ring means to him. It is the only thing that he has left of Edward and Elizabeth Masen, his parents, their wedding sets. He planned on wearing his Dad's ring and giving his bride, Bella his Mom's. He lucked out that she saw it already and she loved it. It is a different kind of ring. It has an oval amethyst and on the sides has marquise-shaped stones that are made to look like a flower. It is really different but it fits Bella's personality. I don't know if it has a band, I have never seen one. Alice said that Bella never thought of having any other ring for an engagement ring.

I can't imagine what she's thinking now.

Alice shakes her head. "Assward is a lucky bastard that he asked slutya with a twist tie he found. She can keep that." Alice laughed. Which made me laugh. Emmett looked like something was bugging him.

"What are you thinking, Em?" I asked him.

"I have seen at least one of Edward's friends before. I just can't remember his name. I swear I have seen him in the FBI building in Seattle within the last week. Something is not adding up." That makes me confused.

"What did he look like?" Alice asked.

"Blue eyes, dirty blond hair, 5'11", muscular build. I also went to Dartmouth…" Emmett says.

Alice gets her phone out and pulls up Facebook. She gets a group picture off of Edward's page and shows it to him. "Is he there?"

Emmett points out one of them. "That's him."

Emmett is pointing to one of the guys I honestly thought was involved.

Maybe I have been investigating this all wrong.

Chapter Eleven: The Realization That Change Is Needed

I am in shock when I talk to Charlie. He apparently knew about this FBI agent that was in my graduation class. The one that was friends with Edward and Bella. He also knew that this FBI agent had a thing for his daughter. Hence why he moved with Edward and Bella when they got to Dartmouth. That pissed me off.

Charlie and I hardly have ever fought. I nearly left without a job.

"How can you trust me and not tell me this? I understand why you didn't when I was in high school, that would have been bad. You know he was on my list of suspects?" I was angry.

"It was not my call. I wanted to, but for some reason even though you collared Alistair, they weren't fully trusting you. The murders had stopped and they didn't want to believe you were innocent. I told them they were asses! You have given our department many years of service and have a great career in the works. I see you as Chief of Police when I retire. You have my support in everything you do, Jasper. You have been a great friend and ally for Bella. I have never been a fan of her with Edward. That is well known. The only thing you don't know about fully is Edward because he is your stepbrother. I told everyone they are stupid and making you unable to possibly solve this case. I mean, Carlisle thinks he has something to do with this. That says everything I need to know. A parent never wants to think badly of their kids. Against the order of the higher-ups, here's what you are missing. Let me know what you find. You are on desk duty for the next week. Now, you're dismissed." Charlie hands me a bunch of files and looks to do other paperwork. Pissed, I walk out the door. I knew I was missing several pieces of information on these cases. I just hoped that I would find what I was looking for before it was too late.

Chapter Twelve Reading Between The Lines.

I get to my little office and slam the door to let some of my frustration out. I want to call Alice but there is nothing that she can do. I am not really sure I can talk to her about this. I find my phone and call Emmett.

"McCarty." He answered.

"Em, it's Jasper. Can you come to the station in Forks? I have some information we need to go through. I know the name of the FBI Officer as well." I doubt that he will make me wait long.

"I'm getting food at the diner, want me to grab you some? Either way, be there in twenty." Food sounds like a good idea.

"Yeah. Bacon burger with sweet potato fries, extra pickles, no onions. Never know if the Mrs. will be visiting me." Emmett laughed.

"Right. Cause onion breath will make her never want to kiss you again. Alright, let me order your food and I will meet you in your giant office. I demand your big comfy chair! I am a growing boy you know!" I laugh since he is growing alright. Out.

"Get here in twenty like you said and I will think about it. Now hang up so we can get our food! BYE!" I laugh as I hang up.

I hear laughter coming from the main part of the station. It sounds like Bella is here. Maybe she came to see Charlie. I think nothing of it until I hear a quiet knock on my door.

"Come in," I say, putting Edward's file underneath a file for a victim that does not look like Bella. Technically, this case was closed, but something never felt right about it. Plus, I need a case to use in case Alice or Bella come unannounced like now.

"Hey, Jasper. Sorry to bug you. I was wondering if we could chat for a few minutes. I brought cookies and some chili. Your favorite kind." Damn it. It's been forever since I have had Swan chili. And Emmett is bringing a burger and fries for me. Screw it, I will have some of each!

"Hey, darlin'. Come on in! What do you need? You know that you don't have to feed me, right? Though, I thank you for this wonderful gift. Since Alice can't cook to save her life." We both laugh at that. As much as I love Alice, she can't boil water without the fire department coming for a visit.

"I am sure that you know about Edward and his cheating." I nod. If I open my mouth to say anything else, it won't be pretty.

"And I know that you are going to nod so you will not say anything stupid. But I kind of want you to. If you do not mind that is." What. The. Hell.

"Edward has been acting very strange lately. It almost feels like he is spinning out of control. I am kind of worried about him. I love him. I have since we met. I can't think of being with anyone else. But at the same time, I am scared that he might be responsible for the killings. Is that the newest file you got from Charlie? That you hid under your huge solved case file? I know that case has been solved for months, Jasper. You don't fool me. Maybe Alice. But Charlie helped raise me. Am I wrong in thinking that my boyfriend might be responsible for these murders?" I am speechless.

"Honestly, I don't know what to say. I am wondering about that myself. Someone who used to live here that moved to Hanover, is responsible for the killings. We ruled out you, Embry Call, Paul Lahote, and maybe Demetri. I can't tell you why…" and the door bursts open in the way that only Emmett does.

"You can't, but I can with help from the man behind a lot of questions. Demetri, explain yourself! I need to eat. Growing boy and all!" Emmett threw food at me and Bella, then found a chair that was not what he wanted. He was not going to make Bella get up.

"Thanks, Emmett. I really wanted a good burger! How did you know I was here? Did Charlie tell you?" He laughed.

"No. You always seem to come at food time. And I know you can eat as much as I can. And you would eat most of my food! I ain't got time for that! You better give me a cookie, woman! Or I am taking it all back!" Bella laughs and throws him a cookie. "Better. Alright. Are we reading into the Chief's daughter?"

I shrug. "This is your investigation. I am just here eating my food looking at an old case file that does not add up. I may or may not be listening." I hold up the case files for Harry Clearwater and Waylon Forge.

Harry and Waylon were both old friends of Charlie's. Harry was married to Sue Clearwater and the father of Leah and Seth. Leah is a year older than us and Seth is about six years younger. Harry died trying to protect his children. Waylon died drunk and on his boat on the La Push Marina. While Waylon did not live on La Push, he is the second victim from La Push.

"Bella, how close was Charlie to Waylon and Harry?" I asked Bella.

"Harry was one of Charlie's best friends. Billy Black is the other. Waylon was his best friend from Forks. Until Waylon turned into a drunk. That man was always spending time in the drunk tank. Several times a week. Charlie wanted to call it the Forge Tank. Until he died." Bella looked sad.

"Has Charlie ever arrested Edward that you know of?" I asked.

"Yeah. There were a bunch of attempted rape cases that he was accused of with some of his friends. I don't know what happened. Demetri, do you know? I thought you were one of the accused?" Bella asks in confusion.

"I was accused, but by another agent. What you don't know is that there were three FBI agents in Forks High school when you and Jasper went there. Me, Josh Goodman, and Fiona O'Reilly. Charlie knew at the time. Each of us got in trouble on paper, nothing serious. That was until the rapes started to happen." Demetri closes his eyes and takes a breath. This can't be good. "There was a worry for you when you started dating Edward. He was usually a loose cannon and that really worried me and others. Charlie included. He was why I went to Dartmouth College. Lucky for me I had really good grades. Or I would not have had a way to get in. My job was to keep you safe and try to catch Edward if he was the killer we were looking for. I hated that none of us were able to say anything to you. You should not know now. But, you keep him in check. I do not know how or why. But, he is less likely to murder since you came into his life. But, if it is him, something once or twice a month sets him off. That is his pattern. But we could never figure out what it was that caused the change…" Bella gasped and we all looked at her with concern. I got up and kneeled next to her in her chair.

"Twice a month I called Renee. I would ask for a few hours. When I moved to Hanover, I added Charlie, Alice, Angela, and Jake to the list. Sometimes Mike Newton. I talked to you several times when you were home Jasper. Oh. MY. GOD! My calling home is what killed people? How? WHY? God, I think I am going to get sick!" I grabbed the garbage can and was thankful that it was not only empty but had a bag in it. She just sits there for a few minutes dry heaving. Not that I blame her. She has spent how many years with a potential serial killer and her friends and family did not tell her the extent of the danger because "that man is safer to the public with her around". I'd want to throw up too.

"I know you want to hear nothing from me, I did everything I could to protect you. That was why I convinced you, Edward, and I to share an apartment. I needed to keep you safe. I promised Charlie that I would. It killed him to not tell you. Maybe I should have been following him when he left you to call your family and I could have caught him. I did not want to chance that it was Garrett or one of the La Push boys. Trust me. It killed me to not catch whoever it was. But to me, your safety was the most important thing. You are my best friend, Bella and I have grown to love you. I need you in my life however I can get it." Demetri gets up, putting his food on my desk and picks her up, putting her in his lap. The way he does it makes me think that this has happened many times before. "When you two would fight, I hated to leave you alone. Most of the victims look like you. And after he would leave you in the apartment, usually someone was raped or murdered. I am sure you noticed many students changing their hair color? That was why. I am sorry I had to keep this from you, ma petite cygne. Je suis désolé." Demetri whispers. (My little swan. I am sorry. In French.)

He keeps whispering to her as she cries. This is so weird to see. A lot has happened since they left Forks it would seem.

"Dem, I know that you had a job to do. I just wish that instead of spending all that time with me you would have caught whoever is doing this! They need to be caught…"She stops and grabs her vibrating phone. "Fuck! It's Edward!"

"Act normal. You are with your Dad. He knows you like to come here. Let's get you with your Dad quick!" Demetri grabs her and they make their way out of the room.

"This is going to end badly. I can feel it. Someone is going to die." Emmett looks at me with worry.

"Bella's a great shot. Chief Swan taught her every single thing he knows about a gun and how to use it. Worry about Edward. He is the one that is likely to die if he is the killer. Mark my words. She will find a way to kill him in self-defense. AND we will look the other way when she does. Understand?" Emmett nods and continues to eat. Leave it to Emmett to talk about someone killing someone else and just continue as if we talked about the chance of rain. Which in Forks, is really high.

I get up and go looking for Demetri and Bella. Sure enough, they are sitting in Charlie's office. Charlie and Bella are eating chili that Bella made and talking. Demetri is just outside. Far enough that he can hear them and close enough to intervene.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Bella makes a mean chili. Edward is coming, so I need to hide but you need to be here to supervise. Where is McCarty?" He asked, looking around.

"Eating. The conversation that you missed will wait for another time. Go finish your food. After I go grab my chili that she brought for me. My FAVORITE chili she made just for me!" He flips me off and I run and grab my chili and we cross paths, him hiding in my office just as Edward pulls up in Esme's car.

I go sit down next to Bella and dig into my chili, making a dent into my container of chili, then slow down to pace with Charlie and Bella. Edward comes waltzing in like he owns the place.

"Hello, Love. I am so glad that I found you! I have been worried sick! I don't know why I never thought about you being here. Chief Swan, Jasper. Thank you both for keeping my Bella safe while she wasn't with me!" Edward comes over to her and she does her best to not flinch. Act normal until he squeezes her too tight.

"Edward, please loosen up. I need to breathe and I enjoy my chili going down, not up." He lets go of her and kisses her forehead.

"Of course, Love. Jasper, I need to talk to Chief Swan about something important while I am here. If you have a few minutes, sir. And if you don't mind my Love." Oh God. Edward wants to ask her to marry him. All hands on deck!

"Sure, brother. I got what I came for! My favorite chili! Alice wanted me to call her anyway. She wants a double date so maybe we can plan one while she is here. That cool with you?" Edward nods and I assist Bella back into my office.

"We have a problem. Edward is talking to Chief Swan as we speak. Emmett and Demetri, you both need to leave. Now!" I whisper yell and they grab their shit and bolt. I grab my office phone and call Alice. She answers and I text her to play along.

"Hey, darling. I got Bella here and I remember that you wanted a double date?" Alice laughs and plays along.

"Only if we can do it either tonight or Friday. Tomorrow you have that work meeting you go to. Don't let that fool you, Bella. Charlie and Jas go to the Lodge to have a beer and burgers once a week. Sacred. Very sacred." Good girl. I know that Edward is listening in.

"Ali, you are not supposed to tell Bella that! Whatever will she think of her father having a beer and a burger on a school night? Sacrilege!" That got the crowd laughing. Until Edward walked in.

"Charlie never said anything about that. Bella and I are meeting him tomorrow at the lodge." Edward does not look happy. Charlie comes in behind Edward.

"Jasper, sorry to cancel last minute, but can we make our meeting for another day? Edward wants to take Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, you, and I to the Lodge. You okay with that?" I see a text from Alice saying "handled." Thank God.

"Alice, are we free tomorrow to join Edward and Bella with our families for dinner? And can I meet with Charlie on a different day?" I asked her like it mattered. She will say yes.

"Only if I sit in between Charlie and Bella. I want to be in a Swan sandwich!" Everyone laughs, except Edward.

"Anything for you Alice! You are my second favorite girl! What time tomorrow Edward?" Charlie asked.

"I'd say seven? Carlisle works until 5:30 tomorrow. That way it gives him enough time to get ready and get there. Hopefully, the hospital will be light tomorrow." Charlie nods in agreement.

"Sounds good, Edward. I will see you all tomorrow. Alice, at some point we will need to switch seats. I want to be in a sandwich with my two girls!" Both Alice and Bella laugh and Alice agrees to let it be a Charlie sandwich, which makes Edward happier. I think.

"Great! Love, you about ready to go? We have plans tonight and I really don't want to be late!" He grabs her hand, kissing it like that is their normal M.O. She smiles and follows him, holding his hand.

I wait to see them leave and Demetri comes running in. "He's going to ask her to marry him! She needs to tell him yes if he asks her! He might go off the deep end if she doesn't!"

Alice must have texted Bella and told her. Then, Alice calls her with three-way calling and the girls are discussing what Bella should wear. Since Edward is in the car with her, it just sounds like two girls debating different outfits and hairstyles. Dangerous.

Demetri and Emmett are both listening as Edward is asked over and over again where they are going and what kind of outfit she needs. We put ourselves on mute and let the girls talk. Charlie is in and out of the room, listening. Emmett and Demetri are trying to figure out how to determine where they are going.

I text Alice that she needs to talk to Edward in the guise of helping Bella pick an outfit, her hair, and makeup. It works. He has a reservation at Bella Italia in Port Angeles, the place where Bella and Edward had their first real date. Where we all will be celebrating tomorrow if all goes well. I am sure Bella will be tired of mushroom ravioli by then.

With that out of the way, Emmett decides to call his wife, Rosalie and take her on a working date there. Rosalie is a beautiful woman that would not be on Edward's radar. At all. Beautiful blond hair, blue eyes, and body like a model. Not that Bella is not beautiful, but she is a natural beauty instead of a made-up beauty.

Rosalie is excited and happy. We get a couple other officers that do not know Edward or Bella and get them on dates as well. There are going to be a lot of happy wives and girlfriends tonight! Especially since the tabs minus alcohol are being covered by the FBI.

I offer to take Alice so she can watch and she agrees as long as we can say that we were there to support her. She agrees and tells Bella. Bella sounds like she likes this idea very much.

Charlie agrees to stay late at the station and wants a report back. I asked someone to follow Garrett, James, and Riley, who are going to be clubbing in Port Angeles. A few county sheriffs agreed to handle that.

Chapter Thirteen: OKBS.

Operation Keep Bella Safe, aka OKBS, is underway. At the restaurant, Bella Italia is Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and I. We decided to do a double date. Edward knows that once Alice had something in her pretty little head, there is no backing out of it.

We got there before they got there. We had our appetizers before Edward and Bella getting their drinks. Edward ordered wine Bella won't drink according to Alice. One would think that a boyfriend of eight years would know about his girlfriend.

Edward is trying to go all out when that is not the kind of girl that she is. Alice and Rosalie are becoming fast friends over this and not impressed. He ordered their food and talked. Bella excused herself to use the bathroom and Alice and Rosalie followed suit. Lord knows what they are doing until they come back, Alice saying that she needed a pep talk to really say yes. Edward is texting someone and has a strange look on his face. This might not end well.

Carlisle messaged me that Edward messaged him that everything was going perfectly. I was not going to dispute that until I was face to face with Carlisle. I don't want there to be evidence of the shit show for Edward to find and use as a way to get back at Bella. And hurt her.

"Ummmm...Emmett...you need to see this and let your coworkers know." I am shaking nearly hard enough to drop my phone.

"What's up...fuck…" Emmett says, firing off text messages as I try to do the same.

"What's wrong Jazzy? It is safe to assume it is not good by your reaction. Rose, my man is normally very calm and collected. If he is like this it is…" and Emmett interrupts Alice.

"Edward sent a message to Garrett that there were several eight and nines here and they are on their way. Demetri is with them. And Edward accidentally messaged Carlisle that the end is near for their plan to come to pass." Emmett explains.

"What plan?" Alice asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"That was not said. Carlisle asked if it was the engagement and Edward said yes. Charlie does not agree. But we are sticking with the plan of staying quiet. Until they call us." I said firmly.

We watched Edward and Bella talk and eat. Edward brings up my wedding to Alice and how beautiful of a bride Bella would make. When it was time for dessert, a small cupcake was brought to the table without being ordered.

"He really did not have them put his Mother's ring in that cupcake! Did he?" Alice asked me. I look over at her and shrug then go back and watch this shit show.

"Isabella, my Love. Thank you for coming out with me tonight. It means more than words can say. Thank you for being calm in my life. The woman who grounds me to this earth. The one who loves me despite my shortcomings. My past is not all that great before you came, but I am grateful that you came back to Forks and decided to be my girl. Through the ups and downs, we have been blessed to have each other through many of life's challenges. It would make me the happiest man in the world if you agreed to be my wife. Marry. Me. Isabella. Marie. Swan. Be my Mrs. Edward Cullen." Everyone is silent as he pulls out a box from his pocket and shows her a ring. I give her credit, she starts to cry happy tears and says yes loud enough for us all to hear.

He kissed her passionately and held her close to him.

They talk about what kind of wedding they want and we are happy and unhappy to hear that she wants a quick wedding. I wonder why she is doing that then realizes that if he is the killer, she wants this to be over with quickly to get out of this mess. That makes perfect sense.

I watch as they make plans to talk to Reverend Weber and who will be in the wedding party. Bella picked Alice, Angela, and was debating one more person. Edward wanted Garrett, Demetri, and James. Maybe even me.

An August 16th wedding was planned. Bella wanted six or so weeks to plan the details. She was not sure where she wanted it but was thinking about the courthouse. She is planning this wedding as though it won't happen.

Alice told me what she wanted. She wants to get married on the beaches of La Push with a simple wedding dress and veil, and simple bouquets of wildflowers.

"What Bella is currently describing is her 'this wedding won't happen!' Edward should know this as her man. Does he know her at all?" Alice is pissed.

"Let it go, Ali. Let. It. Go. Bella probably does not want to spend a ton of money in case she needs to divorce him quickly. If we are wrong, they can have a huge vow renewal in a few years. It will work out one way or another." I tell her, pulling her into a hug, kissing her head.

"I know. I just don't want my best friend to get married and divorced that quickly." Alice said.

"This is going to be a train wreck. Who's watching them tonight?" Rosalie asked, looking at Emmett.

"They were staying at Charlie's house tonight. I think." I said, "Alright. Let's leave them alone. I know he is not stupid enough to do anything tonight. He has plans with the families tomorrow. She needs to be alive for them."

"I'll stay outside and make sure he does not leave wherever he is supposed to be sleeping," Emmett says.

"Thanks, Emmett. I need to be on my A-Game for tomorrow. Call me if you need me." I shake his hand and hug Rosalie, Alice and I leave. We go home and I go outback. I am about to go back inside when I hear a cry.

"Help me. Please. Help."

I go inside and quickly and grab my gun. I let Alice know to call Charlie that someone is calling for help. Minutes later, Charlie is with me and two other officers. They tell me that I need to stay with Alice.

Ten minutes later, Charlie and Emmett come back with a woman in Emmett's arms.

Tanya.

The woman that most recently Edward cheated on Bella with. I think I am going to be sick.

Chapter Fourteen: What Happens Now?

Tanya had been in the woods for several hours. Her best guess was lunchtime. When Demetri, Emmett, Bella, Charlie and I were at the station. And Edward had been missing.

She was useless in identifying who her attacker was. She thinks that it was Felix. Felix was in Seattle when she was abducted. We know that because he went there the day after my wedding and had been there since. I hated to rule the man out, but kind of hard not too.

Edward and Felix look nothing alike. If she had said Demetri, I could have bought it. They look similar enough in body type that it was believable.

Why Edward? Why would you do this? Didn't you realize this could come back to you? What about Bella?

Edward loves her too much to hurt her like that. Doesn't he? I thought that he would love Bella more than to hurt her like this. The night of their engagement to have his most recent cheating conquest kidnapped and found on his stepbrother's property. He must be devolving.

Emmett was supposed to be watching Bella and Edward st Charlie's. But they went to Carlisle and Esme's house instead. Carlisle offered to text me when they were leaving. One of La Push's officers is staying there in case.

We haven't found James or Garrett. But, as much as James creeped me out, I do not think it was him.

Now we wait.

Chapter Fifteen: A Quick Wedding

Carlisle called Charlie and they talked. It sounded like a conversation I was happy to not be involved with. Edward was wanting to get married as soon as possible. Nobody was happy with this. But Carlisle agreed that we should if, for nothing else, it will keep Bella safer.

He thinks she's pregnant.

Everyone stopped talking.

To make matters worse, she doesn't know. Carlisle is taking her to the hospital in the morning to confirm his suspicions.

If that is the case, mother fucker tampered with her birth control pills. I might kill him.

Charlie tells me not to go find him.

"Maybe it was an accident. Or there was a recall in the pills. And there is a line to kill Edward. Both Carlisle and I are first." Charlie is pissed.

I let it go so I can try to make sense of it all.

Not happening.

Chapter Sixteen: New Victims

Sleep is for the weak, which is why I am pacing my work office looking at the victims' board.

Jessica Stanley. Aged 22. Killed July 1st.

Lauren Mallory. Aged 21. Killed July 1st.

Rachel Black. Sister of Jacob and daughter of Billy Black. Aged 28. Killed July 5th, just after my wedding. I guess La Push now has six victims.

Tiffany Call. Aged 42. Embry Call's Mom. Killed June 29th right after Bella and Edward were back in town.

Ashley Lahote. Aged 17. Sister of Paul. Found July 7th.

Felicia Cameron. Aged 16. Sister of Jared. Found July 7th.

Joy Ateara. Aged 41. Quil Ateara's Mom. Found July 5th at her store by Quil and Sam Uley.

Alison Uley. Aged 47. Sam Uley's Mom. Found by Sam on July 5th.

Six of the new victims totally make the profile go upside down. Until now, most of the victims looked like Bella.

"Paul and Embry were possible suspects in Hanover. That has to be the connection to Tiffany and Ashley there. Paul was dating Rachel and Ashley's brother. Joy was a cornerstone of La Push. And Alison? Sam is the Police Chief of La Push. It's personal." Charlie concluded. "Rachel was like another daughter to me. Edward knew that. I dated Tiffany for a while. Not sure if he knew that. Joy and I have been friends for years. Her husband was one of my best friends until his death in 2000. I don't know what else to think. It feels like he is attacking me."

"I don't know Charlie. I think that Edward knows that Bella has always wanted a La Push wedding. But his actions are making a Justice of the Peace wedding more likely to happen. He might be lashing out about that." I suggested.

"Were they talking about it before? I have never heard them talking about marriage yet. Hell, I lived with them!" Demetri said in confusion.

"Alice said they did. But, if he wanted a quicker wedding before they saved they would go to a magistrate. If he agreed to wait, they could have a full wedding after they saved for it. She did not want to go into debt or bankrupt Charlie." Rosalie comes walking in with Emmett.

"Good to know she has sense." Charlie sighed.

"Alice would be here but she already started to plan a wedding for Bella and Edward. Get Renee here as soon as possible, if she wants to come, Charlie. Sunday is the big day." Rosalie and Alice are taking charge. This is going to be a train wreck.

"Does Bella have access to a gun?" I asked Charlie.

"She does. I have the paperwork filed here, but I will get the gun for her if needed. Why Jasper? What are you thinking?" After Charlie finished his thought, his eyes lit up in anger. "I'll be back. Rose, let me know if you ladies need any more money."

She shakes her head. "We are doing everything for under $1,000. I already found her a dress and veil, we will pick it up at nine. She gave Alice and I free reign under that price point. Mrs. Cope is selling her old tea sets and china for cheap. Garden tea party wedding here we come!" Rosalie says and that actually sounds really nice. She would love that.

"You boys are just wearing a nice suit. Do you have any that are not work suits?" She looks at us and we all have blank expressions. "Alright. I guess we will get your suits. Port Angeles is having a sale. Buy one get one free. We go today. Meet me at the suit shop at ten am." We nod and she leaves.

"This feels wrong. So wrong. She should not marry that asshole when she knows that he most likely is a serial killer. Nor should she have his child!" Demetri is pissed.

"Boy! That is my grandbaby you are talking about! I know what you mean, but that baby never asked for this. Remember that!" Charlie gets up to leave. "I am getting Bells a gun. Be right back. Find something to stop this wedding!"

He left and we got to work. There was nothing that tied him to any of the victims directly. He might have met Joy a few times, but Charlie kept Tiffany on the down-low. I knew because she answered his door one time they were together. Otherwise, I would have been clueless. He may have met Rachel,

Bella and Jacob are friends and Billy is her Godfather.

Jessica and Lauren are two of the original victims that were killed after bullying Bella real bad. Wait a minute!

"Dem! Did Lauren and Jessica ever bully Bella?" He looks at me with confusion.

"Who?"

"Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. They were friends of Alice and Bella's when we were in high school. They were killed before the La Push victims." He thinks, looking at the victim's board. His eyes shoot wide.

"They both did! They hated her for 'stealing Edward from them!' They wanted to kill her. I don't know if that is enough evidence. I wanted to kill them both for what they were doing with her!" Something is off with the way that Demetri is acting.

"Dem, let's take a walk. We will be back." I pull Demetri aside and we walk outside. The breeze is just right. We make it to the porch and sit on two of the chairs.

"You need to not let this get to you. How you are acting is how mistakes are made. I understand that you have spent the last several years living with them, but you need to keep it together. He still might be innocent. It might be Garrett. Any word on him or James?" He shakes his head no. "Alright. I know that you are vested. Bella is Alice's best friend. I can not let her die on my watch. She will be alright. Charlie is getting her gun and she knows how to use it if the need arises. Now. Let's get some coffee and find shit to nail the bastard." Demetri smiles at that. "Is your name actually Demetri Hampton?" He nods yes.

"My parents are both in the FBI in Seattle. I am only a few months older than you. I should have graduated the year before we did, but they needed a high school student and I fit the bill. So, I was not totally lying to you all. Which was why I never got involved with Bella. Things might have been different had I spoken up sooner." He puts his head in his hands and sighs.

"You know, she would most likely be dead. And there would have been more victims. See how he is devolving as quickly as he is? I think he is worried that he is going to lose her soon. Though, one way or another I think that he will. Don't worry. We will all get our happily ever after. It just will take some time. Did you ever date?" I asked.

"Not really. Bella's always been my dream girl and nobody comes close in my mind. I have had girls to meet my needs, but nothing really more. If she would have me, I would love nothing more than to be her man and protector. Even if she is carrying his child. If she would have me, that child would be a Hampton. Not a Cullen or Masen or whatever he wants to call himself. But, we are not there so there is no sense in worrying about raising another man's child til I have to. Let's go. It's nearing time for us to get suits for this shit show Sunday." I laugh at that last comment.

"True story. God, I don't want to go!" I whine.

"McCarty, we are leaving you in charge! Don't burn the house down and no cooking!" I hear Emmett grumble and I laugh.

We are starting to be a dysfunctional family.

Chapter Seventeen: The shit show is starting

Just as Rosalie said, the suit store was having a buy one suit get one free sale. Charlie, Demetri, and I all got suits. Rosalie got two for Emmett knowing his measurements and promising he would be back to try them on for the tailor. I got a black and a navy suit. I wanted a blue suit like my wedding but realized that it would stand out more. I don't want to stand out at someone else's wedding.

Demetri also got a black and blue suit. He was thinking of wearing the blue one to the wedding to bring out his blue eyes that she loves. Or so he says. I have no idea.

Charlie got a black and gray suit. He picked the first two he saw that were not white or pink. He was done with the tailor before we were done trying on suits. Funny enough, he picked good on the first try. The man knows his shit.

While we wait for our suits to be altered, we go get lunch. We go to a steak house where we eat too much food and pray that we still fit our clothes. Stress eating can happen to men!

We got the call that our suits were ready and we got them before we went home.

Charlie and I decided to go home since we have to get ready for tonight's oscar worthy performances by everyone going. Alice said that she and Rose have most of the wedding planned. Bella loved her dress. That was all my wife would tell me.

We met them at Bella Italia and sat down where we were told to. My anxiety is killing me. Demetri looks like a loose cannon about to go off. Emmett is bouncing his knee hard enough for the table to bounce. Charlie is playing too much with his knife. Carlisle looks upset and Esme looks like she is at a funeral. Bella and Edward finally come and she looks like she has been crying. God help him if he hurt her.

"Thank you all for coming to our first of many family dinners as a true family! I am grateful to announce that Isabella agreed to become my wife!" If I did not know any better, everyone played their roles perfectly. The woman got up and gushed over Edward's mother's ring. The men congratulated Edward in picking a wonderful woman. Except for Demetri. He is just shocked.

I kick his chair and he snaps out of his daze, going to Bella and congratulating her on her engagement. She smiled hanging her head down and thanked him.

Something is going on between them. There has to be.

Everyone plays excited as Edward tells the grand tale of how he wined and dined her at the restaurant they had their first date. The words used and how excited she was! How they don't want to wait to make her Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Bella does not say a word. Alice pipes in that since she was told, she has the dresses for her maids, Bella's dress, and the venue if they can wait until Sunday.

Sunday worked for Edward. She smiles at her in thanks.

Everything is a surprise for the lovely couple. All they need to do is be apart Saturday night and Sunday morning and then they will be brought to the venue.

"Thank you, Alice. This means more than you know." Bella says. "Renee won't be able to come. Phil has a game he can't miss that day."

She doesn't want her mom here. That is not good.

The dinner went well. When Edward was finally ready to leave, we all let out a sigh of relief. It was beyond exhausting to pretend to be happy for them and to keep Dem on his best behavior.

When Alice and I finally left and got to our car, we let out a huge breath.

"This wedding is going to be rough Jas. I don't know if I can do it." I look at Alice and take her hand.

"I am barely keeping it together myself. What's the deal with Bells and Dem? Do you know anything about that?" Alice looked torn. This is not good.

"Nothing happened. But she knows he has feelings for her and won't move on and find someone else. He is waiting for her. She knows this. It will destroy Demetri when Bella marries Edward. Even if it is only for a day, that man is a psychotic break waiting to happen. But, he will be fine until this investigation is done. Then he will need us. Bad." Alice looks out the window.

"She's pregnant isn't she?"

"Not that I have been told. But Carlisle thought so." Alice nods.

"It won't be Edward's. It can't be Edward's." She says under her breath like a silent prayer.

That concerns me that my wife may be hiding something from me. Then again, how much am I hiding from her? Mine is for my job. Hers for her best friend.

On the way home, I look over at Alice as she looks out the window. "We will get through this. If you want to leave Forks after this, we can. If you want a huge honeymoon, we will take it. Whatever you want, I will do. I love you Alicat." She looks over to me and smiles.

"We will get through this Jas. I know that for sure. I love you too." She grabs my hand and holds it to her heart. I smile.

We get home and get ready for bed.

I was given the night off. Or so I thought.

At 2:38 am, I get a phone call to go in. There were two bodies found and a hysterical thirteen-year-old daughter.

I get to the address, across the street from Charlie's house and see that it is Mr. And Mrs. Molina's house. Our old biology teacher from high school. The class that Edward met Bella.

"Two dead. Mrs. Molina called 911 for a breaking and entering. They killed them." Charlie said.

"There was more than one? That is not good. Have we heard anything about Volturi in a while? Was Edward involved with them?" I don't know why I never remember them.

"Honestly, it has been a while. I thought that they were sick of the lack of customers and our good enforcement measures. You think they are trying to make us not think Edward is involved?" I nod. "Shit. Well, it explains a lot. Especially the new issues that Hanover is having with drugs. Have you heard from either Alec or Jane?" I shake my head.

"I take it that you did not hear Edward leave the house?" Charlie shakes his head no.

"He would be in cuffs. He went to the bathroom around two and that's it.". That might have been a legit bathroom trip. But something seems off.

I look at the scene before me. The Molina family were two of the sweetest people you would ever meet. I am sorry for their four kids that are now orphaned. College-aged to thirteen years old. Two oldest are in Seattle for college, one was at a friend's house and the other was sleeping in her room. Thankfully, she is alright physically. Mentally, I am sure she has a long road ahead.

I go and talk to the daughter who was there with Charlie, Morgan. She said that she did not see anything. She was trying to stay in her room when she heard all the noises hiding under her bed. She had not been sleeping like originally reported. She was talking to a friend online.

Charlie tried not to laugh until she realized the friend: Alec DiVolti.

The FBI was called in and it was determined that Alec was looking to traffic the girl.

While Morgan lost her parents and that is one of the worst things that she will ever go through, her life was saved by Charlie's questions and worry over who she was talking to at 2 am.

This opened up a traffic case to the Volturi mafia. Which brought into the fold who is in the mafia and not.

Garrett O'Connor, Riley Biers, Felix Hernandez, James Hunter, and Edward Masen are all on the rolls of the Volturi mafia payrolls.

Demetri Hampton was on the rolls as a possible newbie. But he had never been through the initiation process.

One thing about the Volturi, they keep overly detailed records. Who sold what to who. Who killed who?

I am not sure if the FBI wants to hug us or kill us the amount of work we gave them. Innocent people will be gaining their freedom. Which I am happy to be a part of. People who actually did the crimes will be prosecuted, eventually.

I go across the street and look around to see if there is anything disturbed. Charlie comes behind me and I see something that looks off. A window screen that looks cut.

"That was Jacob Black. He was helping me paint the house and scraped the window to get the old paint off and cut the screen by accident. Haven't gotten around to replacing it. Been busy at the station. And now, my daughter is getting married. The joy of joys." I nod.

That is a good explanation. He did just have Jake help him with that. He complained about Jacob cutting the screen but laughed that he had done a perfect job until then. In the last few scrapes and bam, a new window screen was needed.

"Sounds good, Chief. Look around tomorrow to see if anything looks disturbed. I can join you if you want. I am looking for some of the spots that Edward may have used to get to Bella back in the day.." Charlie looks at me like he is going to kill me. "You always caught him. Bella was never good at staying quiet." That made him laugh.

"That is true! She tried but could not do it. But I am sure that your phone calls to the station that would then call me did not help either. Who knows?" Charlie shrugs with a laugh.

"Alright, son. Time to make the donuts. Your turn to make the coffee." Charlie says and we ride to the office. Emmett is already there with coffee already started and it is so good to not have to deal with the older than fuck coffee maker.

"You know, I like you guys and all, but it really is not needed to give me and my buddies this much work! How the fuck do you keep doing this to us! A town this small should not need an FBI presence as it does." Emmett complains.

"And where would you be had you not been here? Would your wife be as happy with your location as where you are now?" I look at him and he gives me a blank look. Typical. "That is what I thought. Enjoy your time here and let's get this shit done. What were you able to find?"

"So far, Edward is pretty much going to be on the shit list after the wedding. Bella might be as well if we can prove that she knew that he was in the Volturi. But, from what Demetri says, he was not even sure that Edward was involved, but Bella definitely wasn't. As for joining himself, Demetri said that Alec talked to him about joining but decided against it because he did not think that he could keep his involvement with the FBI a secret while he was there and he needed to keep an eye on Bella, which sounds reasonable. That man could have had many promotions, but kept turning them down to stay with Bella. Did you know that?"

I shook my head no. "He must really love that girl. He has quite the stockpile of money set aside, for her I guess. She really loves Hanover and was debating on staying long term. He was looking at staying with her and buying a house, which is not cheap. You can buy two or three houses here for the price of one there. I saw a studio with less than 300 square feet for about $140,000! That is too much!"

Emmett shakes his head.

"Damn! I bought my house with ten acres for about $165,000. I can't imagine that! What are we looking over?" Emmett shoves some papers in front of me and we read through them, switching when we think we found something. It is nearly six am when I find a text message from a familiar set of numbers.

"What is Edward's Hanover number? Is this it?" I asked Emmett. Emmett takes the paper I have and looks for a paper in his pile.

"Both numbers are on my list as high up officials in the mafia. Aro and Caius. Edward's number is also here. What the fuck was your brother doing?" I look at him and I was in shock that Edward's number would be among the higher-ups of a Mafia as bad as Volturi. "Is that Bella's cell?" I look at the number Emmett was asking about and my shock that it was there.

"How many times was she called or messaged? How long were the calls?" I asked him.

We found her number and there were a few text messages. It looks like Aro was trying to get a message to Edward. Nothing more. That makes Emmett and I feel better. It seemed like she did not know who it was. She called him Johnny and by the messages, she seemed to think he was Edward's boss from the messages.

"It looks like she is mentioned as Edward Masen's long time girlfriend and nothing more. You honestly have written more about you here than she does, Jasper. Look." He shows me the information that is about me, and it is all there.

My date of birth, birthplace, where I lived. My parents' names, Mom's murder date, where my Dad's in jail serving his life sentence. Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Bella. Charlie, Renee, and Phil. Alice's name and family members. Our wedding date. Address. The fact that Alice has had two miscarriages. My job as a cop. The fact that I have solved many murder cases that I did not intend to solve. Fuck. They have a lot of information.

"Chief, come read this!" Charlie comes into my office and reads the page. He is quiet.

"Alright. We need to play by the book here. Even if they are playing dirty. I run a tight ship here. Let's keep it that way. This is good. They know who they are fucking with. A small-town police force that has some of the best officers in the country, who have solved nearly 500 murder cases without trying. Don't let this get to you, Jasper. We will solve this case. And you will be there for every court date and trial. We will solve this. Even if it means taking a beating. Now, let's get what we can be done because several of us are needed on Sunday for this wedding nobody wants to go to. Not even the bride. Did you notice that?"

"It would have been hard not to notice, Charlie. Why does she stay, I have no idea." Emmett says.

"She is currently staying because she thinks that he is killing people and when they are happy, he does not kill people. When he is not getting 100% of her attention, he kills women that look like her. She does not want that on her conscience. It will end. We might have to catch him in the act sadly. Let's hope that we can save her when it happens." I responded.

Charlie nods closing his eyes like in prayer. Emmett does the same.

"Alright, the evidence is going to the lab as we speak and since we have nothing else to work on for a bit, how about we go home and sleep. Someone from the state or county is going to be following Edward. Including if I am at home. Someone is with Garrett and James as well. Good night and be back at three, unless I call you in." Charlie walks away with his shoulders slouched over. I hate that he feels that way. Like he is responsible for the murders, which he is not. The more that I think about it, the more I think that Edward is responsible.

I need to find a way to get Bella to not marry Edward on Sunday. Or ever.

Chapter Eighteen: Hurry up and wait.

The days go by quickly. I learned that there was a lot of foreign evidence from Molina's crime scene, that sadly, none has pointed to Edward. The shoes were wrong. None of his clothes were the same as the fibers found at the scene.

To make matters worse, Edward was almost giddy with his wedding coming up. He did not even send his condolences to the Molina children. While two of them are nearly the same age as us, it didn't mean that he needed to be an asshole. Now, most of the town is in agreement that he must have had something to do with these murders.

But, we are getting none of the evidence to stick, other than some drug charges and potential money laundering.

I have to breathe.

While Bella is counting on me, she will be protected. No one is going to hurt her. She is not alone for long enough with Edward to be hurt. Thank God for small miracles.

Wedding plans were in full swing. The girls were having a blast ignoring the men in their lives that I was almost scared. I really hope that we can find something to make them not get married.

Nothing has been able to tie Edward to the Molina family, minus him being a former student and the fact that they saw him and Bella at Newton's Sporting Goods a few days prior.

No matter how hard I work, it seems like we are always missing a piece of the puzzle.

Chapter Nineteen: Sunday not Funday

Sunday

Bella and Edward's wedding day.

A day that should be a happy day has turned into a day where everyone is having a hard time smiling. Nobody is happy.

We are meeting at the Forks Community Center where the wedding will be held in their garden. Afterward, the reception will be there as well.

Everything is set up and looks beautiful.

Teacups and pots are scattered throughout the ceremony site. Irises are the flower of the day. Not Bella's favorite flower, but the meaning of the flower is 'I have a message' seems to fit the ceremony. Not sure what that message is, but I look forward to figuring it out.

We men get dressed. Edward's bachelor party was dinner and beers at the lodge. I did not want to go, but because he is my stepbrother it was thought that I should. I hate manners 101 classes. Or whatever Martha Stewart suggests.

The ceremony is about to start when Edward asks me to be his best man. I thought that he had one, but it appears he did not. To keep the groom happy, I agreed.

I noticed that Edward was missing. He had gone to the bathroom. Charlie told me to stay back, that one of the state troopers was watching him; to act normal.

How do you act normally in this situation? There is a potential murderer on the loose and I don't know what he is doing and with who. This is putting me on edge.

I am wearing an earpiece to keep an ear on things. I am shocked when I hear shouting coming from nearby.

It sounds like Edward and Angela. What are they doing fighting each other?

Angela is the most peaceful and laid back woman I know.

She is a beautiful girl with brown eyes that are similar to...Bella's…

FUCK!

"Disturbance near the groom's dressing rooms, any available unit NOW! Edward Cullen and Angela Cheney are the voices I hear!" That is when I hear the sound of gunshots and breaking glass.

Shit!

Chapter Twenty: That's one way to end a wedding

By the time I get to the bathroom that the gunshots came from, I am overstimulated. Bella is standing in her wedding dress standing over Edward, who had Angela pinned to the wall. Blood is coming from a wound in his hip. Glass from what appears to be a teacup is next to Edward, like Bella had it in her hand and she dropped it.

Charlie was known to have trained Bella in how to use her gun and if need be, disarm someone. One of the main points of the training is to be calm.

"Is there something that you wanted to tell the class, Edward, my darling?" Bella asked in a creepy calm and collected voice.

Angela is shaking violently. Her breathing is worrisome. My gun is drawn at Bella, Charlie's and Emmett's at Edward.

"Bells. Put the gun down hun." Charlie says.

"You know that he is high on something right?" Bella asks, never taking her eyes off him. "He used to hide it well. I feel like an idiot that I missed that huge clue about him. Daddy, how did I miss that?"

"I don't know, Bells. It's going to be alright. Everyone but Whitlock, leave!" Charlie says with the authority of a Police Chief.

"I am sorry Angela. I never thought that he would hurt you. It all finally makes sense. I had been praying for wisdom and guidance. I was too stupid to see that it was you. Every single night you went out after I went to bed, you were raping and killing women, weren't you? ANSWER ME, EDWARD!" She put the butt of the gun to his head. "You will let Angie go, Edward. Now."

Edward released Angela, and she barely makes it to me when I catch her and take her out of the bathroom to Emmett. He takes a picture of her with how I am holding her, to answer how any of my prints or clothing are on her. I forgot all about that and I am not wearing gloves. Good call, Emmett.

He takes her and Demetri comes running towards me, weapon drawn. He was not going to come to the wedding. He did not want to see them getting married.

"Is she okay? Is Bella okay? I heard gunshots!" Demetri has a panicked look as he looks back at Angela.

"She is dealing with Edward. She shot him in the hip. I don't want to miss anymore." I head back to the bathroom.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Love. You are the love of my life and I only wanted the best for you. What I did to those women, I would never want to do to you! You deserve to be respected and treasured. Taken care of and loved. Not touched in a vile manner. That was why I did what I did. For my love for you! My father did that for my mother! It was how he showed mother how much he loved her. She did not want sex but wanted him to be happy. She knew that a man has needs and if he doesn't get them at home, he will get them without her outside. His type was blonde hair and blue or brown-eyed women. The opposite of my mother. She looked like me. Green eyes and copper hair. Love, I could not disrespect you but just having sex with you! You deserve to be made love to every single time! I can not wait for the rest of our lives to play out! The children we will have together! I will teach our son to love his woman like I love you, his Mommy, and like his, Grandpa loved his Grandma! Doesn't that sound amazing? Love?"

"How many were there Edward? For you." Bella is chillingly calm by the looks. But I know her well enough to know that she is seconds away from breaking down.

"I am not sure. Maybe a hundred? Two hundred? Jasper, how many girls are you investigating?" He is trying to get me to budge.

"I know not what you speak of, Edward. It appears we are here for your attempted rape of Angela Cheney. Don't you agree, Chief Swan?" I keep my eyes on Edward.

"That is right. Did she ask to press charges?" Charlie asked.

"We will know in a minute, she is with McCarty," I replied.

Over the radio, Emmett says that she is pressing charges if he lives.

"Sounds like she is pressing charges, Edward. You are under arrest for the attempted rape of Angela Cheney. You have the right to remain…" Edward moves so fast that I barely see what happens next.

He tried to get Bella out of holding the gun to his head, pulling her into a hug trying to take the gun away. Another set of shots is heard and he stops where he stands. This time, he is not able to stand anymore. He falls to the ground.

"Bella, I love you. You and the baby that you are carrying are my future. All you need to know about my father's and my declarations of love are in journals in the safe deposit box at the bank. You have access to it. Everything I have is yours, I already saw Mr. Jenks and made it happen. I forgive you. I hope you forgive...me…" And with that, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and his reign of terror are over. I called for an ambulance, and for back up. Charlie gets gloves on, goes to Bella and gets her gun from her.

She is covered in blood. Her dress is ruined. Edward's blood is everywhere.

The off white gown has a sweetheart neckline and lace on the top part. The skirt is slightly puffy tulle from what I understand with some lace on it. It is a beautiful dress. It is too bad that it needed to be ruined this way. Put into an evidence bag to get destroyed at a later date.

Not that mine or Charlie's new suits are faring any better.

God. Now I have to be there when Charlie tells Esme and Carlisle that he was killed by the love of his life. And that he was a serial killer. Just like his father was.

Chapter Twenty-One:

Putting the pieces together of twenty-five years of living:

AN EPILOGUE

Once we got to the station, it seemed that there was a huge amount of relief. Bella was released after she told her story, which was deemed self-defense and no charges were filed against her. It was late Sunday when she and Charlie left the station to go back to Charlie's.

I was present when Charlie told Esme and Carlisle about Edward's death. Neither seemed shocked. That surprised me until Esme said. "If what we suspected was true, it was a matter of time before he was caught with his pants down. I just wish it was not Bella that killed him. Carlisle, make sure Bella still gets what Edward left her with. Call Jenks."

Monday morning, Bella went to the bank with Emmett, Demetri, Charlie, and I. We went to the safety deposit boxes that Edward held there. Several journals were there. Some were Edward Masen Seniors and the rest, Edward Juniors.

That being said, there were many more victims then we knew of. Senior had about sixty in the greater Chicago area. He was very descriptive of the things that he did to each of the women he abused. Edward, his was harder to read. I knew many of his victims. He was involved in the Molina case. He escaped from Charlie's house through the bathroom window.

Reading about his nearly fifty victims, it makes me sick. Thankfully, most of the victims I don't need to be involved in family notifications.

Bella was in therapy for her part in the murder and relationship. She is doing very well considering everything. As Edward said, he left her the apartment in Hanover, a house that she had mentioned wanting here in Forks, and all his money that he inherited from his parents went to her. And her college had been paid for by his trust fund. She never has to work a day in her life. She was not sure what she wanted to do with any of it. Demetri suggested that she finish her last semester in Dartmouth and stay in the apartment until she made her mind up. No sense in being that close to your degree and not finishing. She agreed, reluctantly.

She finished her dual degree in English and Classics and she asked that only Charlie came to see her get her degree, which we agreed to.

She got an editing job in Seattle, but she was able to work from anywhere so long as she came into work twice a month. She chose to live in the house that Edward bought her in town. While it might have been weird, it was the house that she had always wanted. The two-story yellow house with green trim is a big home for her, but it fits her. Classic colonial with four bedrooms and two and a half baths. It is strange since it is down the street from Alice and me and I never knew that Edward owned it. Then I realized why. It is in Demetri's name and in the event of his death, to go to Isabella Swan or Isabella Masen Cullen. He planned on not living through this.

While everyone knew that Edward Masen Cullen was a serial rapist and killer, nobody really took it out on her. Well, Mrs. Mallory and Mrs. Stanley tried. Until Bella put them in her place. She was given a copy of his journals. She found all of the Lauren and Jessica passages and copied them for the mothers. Each mother had enough sense to be disgusted at their daughters' behaviors and left Bella alone.

According to the journals that Edward had, both Lauren and Jessica wanted Edward any way they could get him. They both tried to trap him into getting them pregnant. What originally started as fun for everyone including threesomes, ended with their murders when they threatened to go public and go after Edward's money. They were threatening that they were both pregnant. We later determined that neither were, but both had recent abortions. No way of knowing if the babies were Edward's or not.

Esme and Carlisle tried to make amends to some of the families affected by Edward. They started an organization to help victims of abuse to get counseling and any financial help they might need. Something good needed to come from Edward. So, they used his story. Not as a way to excuse his behavior. But as a way to show that if he had he gotten the help he needed, he may not have turned into the man he did. He would have been married to the love of his life, living life with her and his child.

Charlotte "Lotte" Sophie Noah Swan was born on Valentine's Day, 2007. Charlotte after Charlie and meaning Free. Sophie means wisdom. Noah means rest, peace. Demetri and Charlie were both there, and Pop cut Charlotte's cord. True to Demetri's word, he never left her side. After three years, Demetri asked Charlie for his blessing to make Bella and Lotte his permanent family. Charlie gave him his blessing and a week later, Demetri asked Bella to marry him with two simple sapphire and amethyst heart pendants. One for Bella and one for Lotte, the daughter of his heart. In both necklaces, each stone was a heart and the two were in white gold.

Bella loved it. Demetri never had to include Lotte, but he did because he loved both Bella and Lotte.

They married in a small La Push beach ceremony six months later.

September 1st, 2010. Alice and I were happy to be a part of that wedding.

Lotte was one of the flower girls. My daughter Sarah, was the second flower girl. My son, Thomas, was the ring bearer with Demetri and Bella's son, EJ- Emmett Jasper Demetri Hampton. I feel bad for that kid. He has no chance of normal with that name! He was Lotte's Irish twin, born eleven months to the day after. This wedding was beautiful and not a teacup or teapot was in sight. This suited many of us just fine.

Bella wore a dress that reminded me of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. It was yellow, straight across the neckline with off shoulder straps. The pleated skirt was beautiful and made it beautiful. The bridesmaids' dresses were the same except knee-length versions.

The groomsmen wore blue suits similar to mine. Alice and Bella decided that blue and yellow together were a great combination. That was fine by all of us groomsmen, which included Emmett and me, Ben Cheney, Angela's husband, two other agents and two childhood friends of Demetri's.

Bella had Alice, Rosalie, Angela as her bridesmaids. She had two from Dartmouth and two from Seattle as bridesmaids. It was a beautiful ceremony.

Jacob Black's father, Billy, is the Quileute Chief and Bella's Godfather. He did her ceremony overlooking the ocean at sunset with a bonfire in front of them. It was truly a beautiful scene.

Her flowers were simple; a bunch of sunflowers for each of the girls with Bella's being bigger.

The reception was filled with love, dancing, and good times.

After they got married, Charlotte Sophie Noah Swan became Charlotte Sophie Noah Hampton. And the final Hampton's were born. Peter Robert Franklin and RoseMary Alice came into the world on June 1st, 2010.

Demetri's family moved from Seattle to Forks to be closer to Demetri after the wedding, but before the twins were born. They were very proud of their son and how hard he worked to keep his family safe. They never had an issue with Bella. Honestly, they love her more than him most of the time. Heidi and Afton are a sweet and caring couple that I would never mess with. They are trained killers and are not afraid to use those skills to protect their families. I am sure that Edward would have been dead had Bella not done the job herself.

Bella and Demetri Hampton still live in the house that Edward bought her.

They decided that it fit their needs pretty close to perfect, but chose to do some remodeling and painting. It may seem weird, but they had tried to sell both the house and apartment and nobody wanted to buy them. Nobody would even rent the house in Forks. So, they might as well use the house. Luckily, they have had several renters over the years for their Hanover apartment with it being empty very little of the time. A few summers here and there. It is a favorite among Dartmouth College students and professors.

Now the house is red with black trim with a country look inside instead of the hard cold look that used to be inside. They added two more bedrooms on the first floor. A master suite with a bathroom and an office. The upstairs master bedroom became and a study room for the kids' homeschooling needs. Now that the kids are gone, they are debating making it into a kitchenette and living area and turning it into an apartment.

Charlotte knows who her real father is and always had. She was told that he made many mistakes in his life, but if he could have been here, he would have. She knows that I am her uncle by marriage and who Esme and Carlisle are to her. She is not the biggest fan of theirs but understands that people make mistakes.

I eventually got a degree that assists me in profiling. I have a job with the FBI as a profiler. I work out of Seattle but work on a part-time basis. I wanted to do it full time, but I needed to be with Alice and the kids. I worked out a schedule that I was able to work from home as long as I went in twice a month.

In this job, I assisted in helping the FBI catch several dozen killers and rapists. I definitely earn my keep. Which is how I can work from home. The biggest case, besides both Edward Masen's and Alistair Williamson, was the Volturi Mafia.

To make sure that everything was where it needed to be, we took several years for those cases. Each member of the Volturi Crime family was given jail time. Most of them received life without the possibility of parole. Drug and human trafficking, money laundering, kidnapping, rape, and murder were the typical cocktail of charges. Most pled guilty for a reduced sentence, but still got twenty-five to life. With most of the older members, they were going to end up leaving in a pine box of some kind. Which I am happy about. It took nearly fifty years to get those cases solved. It was amazing.

Charlie eventually retired from the force and Demetri took over as Police Chief. The small town of Forks enjoyed a Swan still being Chief. To make Bella happy, Demetri had left the FBI and got a job with the Forks Police Department with Charlie.

Charlie now takes lots of fishing trips and has a boat of his own that he charters fishing trips of his own. Retirement is hard work for Charlie.

Emmett and Rosalie moved to Forks permanently after Emmett got hurt on the job. He was given a job as a desk clerk at the police department. They made a rule to keep an officer on call at the desk most days. It has come in handy many times over the years. Saved a few people's lives.

Carlisle and Esme live a quiet life. Both are retired as many in town did not feel comfortable working with them. They dote on their grandchildren, which includes all of Bella and Demetri's kids. It is awkward still at times, but we all make it work.

Most of the kids are out of college, seriously dating or married. While Bella and Alice joked about someday being sisters through our children being married, that will not happen sadly for them. But, our kids are picking great partners for themselves and I couldn't be happier for them.

While I think back on my life, there were several signs that Edward had the potential of a rapist and serial killer. My naivety helped me to shield that he was one. It took a long time to realize that I was not at fault for his actions. Just like Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, or Bella.

Just like the teacups that were scattered throughout the wedding they were supposed to have. They did not deserve to be hated because they held a beautiful woman's tears. Nor destroyed. Thankfully over the years, we all have been able to forgive ourselves and each other for the roles we played in this tale. And have learned from our mistakes and made the world a safer place because of it.

Every day, there are fewer Edwards in the world, making it a safer place to be.


End file.
